GeCe: A Love Story
by iluvchocolate56
Summary: When Gary Wilde decides to take the gang to Palm Springs, CeCe and Gunther discover that they like each other more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

CeCes pov.

Ever since last Christmas I liked Gunther before I give you further information let me tell you how it all started. Garry Wilde told the hole cast we were going on a trip to Palm Springs. We all could bring one person besides us of course mom made me bring Flynn. Rocky my best friend brought Logan my enemy Rocky's boyfriend. Tinka brough her boyfriend Ty aka Rocky's brother. ❤ Gunther ❤ brought his friend Deuce. We all were packed up and ready to go When Dina came in crying and said wow thanks for inviting me! We all forgot about her and felt so bad. We apologized but she wasn't are friend and broke up with Deuce. We comforted him but he was just mad nit one if us incited her. We new what we did and didn't no what to do. We told Dina it was are fault Deuce couldn't invite anyone,and i had to take my brother what else could I do. She forgave us but Deuce didn't forgive her. He said he would go on the trip but not talk to anyone of us we couldn't argue. We let him be mad but we were all guilty. We couldn't help but tell him it's not are fault! Noing it was. reduce ran away. We didn't do anything and took Dina on the trip instead off Deuce. Well I like Gunther because well... He is so hot and has the cutest accent and best personality. But when we got to Palm Springs and I shared a room with Gunther Rocky with Logan Tinka and Dina and Flynn alone what idiot would put Flyn alone. Wow and boys and girls put together what planned this! Garry did ugh! Well me and Gunther liked each other and we would always talk. People we're getting suspicious so we kept are friendship a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky's PoV:

I wish I can share a room with my Bff CeCe, but Logan's good too. But I'm getting a little suspicious of CeCe and Gunther, like they enjoy each others company. I mean, were Bff's we should tell each other EVERYTHING! I'm going to confront her now.

CeCe's PoV:

I think Rocky's starting to get suspicous of me and Gunther. Speaking of the devil here she comes now. I mean, she's not a devil, she's an angel, she's awesome, Oh, you know what I mean!

"Hey CeCe, did you hear they partnered up Ty and Flynn?"

"Ya, I did."

"So CeCe, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you actually like sharing a room with Gunther?"

"Pschhh, no, I just... Pretend so I don't hurt his feelings."

"Really?"

"Yes, I would rather share a room with ANYONE else besides him."

Little did I know Gunther was walking by right that moment.

Gunther's PoV:

Why would CeCe say that about me? I was developing a crush on her, and I actually thought she liked me too. I just ran to the room. I wanted to do anything else then see her right now. And I was out of luck because she walked right into the room.

"Hey Gunther." She put her purse on a rack and sat down right next to me.

I said nothing, I just got up and was about to leave the room when CeCe spoke.

"Gunther, Wait!"

"What do you want CeCe?"

"Why are you being so rude?"

"Ya, Okay, I'm the one being rude!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were talking to Rocky you said you would rather share a room with anyone but me!"

"Gunther, she was getting on to us!I had to say SOMETHING to get her off our trail!"

"Ya, okay CeCe, but what I don't get is why us being friends is such a crime!" I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

CeCe's PoV:

Gunther's being so paranoid! I mean, people knowing were friends could ruin my reputation! He clearly doesn't care about the rest of our feelings. I needed to talk to someone about this, but not a Hessenheffer. Who is an expert about them? Oh, Ty! I mean, he's dating Tinka, he's got to know something about them! I find Ty on the pool deck.

"Hey Ty, does Tinka ever talk about Gunther?"

"So much that I think I know him better than I do Myself!"

"Okay, 'Gunther Expert' What is Gunther like towards Girls?"

"Well, wen beign with a girl, he's definitely open to information, and is not afraid to speak about them."

"Thanks Ty, that really helps."

"Just one question, CeCe, Why?"

"You got to keep this a secret."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have a Crush on Gunther."


End file.
